


let’s get weird –

by desrouleaux



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Cussing, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: When their landlord raises rent again, the boys realize they are in trouble. Accepting the fact that they cannot afford to keep living in the house, they eventually give in and decide to rent out the fourth bedroom.
Relationships: Adam DeMamp/You, Anders Holmvik/You, Blake Henderson/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-watching the show and I felt the urge to start writing this. Don't be mad, pls. ♥
> 
> Feedback would be awesome! xoxo

“So”, Adam starts and turns around in his office chair dramatically slow. “can we talk about the fact that a chick is moving in with us tomorrow?”

“Adam”, Anders sighs and hangs up his phone after the third ring. “we’ve talked about this for days now, man. Unless you start sucking some dick for 900$ a BJ, we won’t have enough money to pay rent. Periodt.”

“I said 9.000!”, Adam retorts angrily through clenched teeth as he turns back around towards his computer.

Just as the conversation ends abruptly, Blake rounds the corner of their cubicle with a bag of pretzels in his hand. “Guess what guys, someone forgot their pretzels in the vending machine and –“

He stops in his tracks and glances back and forth between his best friends. “What happened? The vibes in this space are everything but good.”

There is a short moment of silence before Adam breaks it. “A chick will move in with us and destroy life as we know it, Blake.”

“Goddammit, Adam”, Anders hisses and turns around swiftly; Adam following suit as the discussion is on again. Meanwhile, Blake flops down on his own chair, still processing Adam’s statement. He didn’t really think about it that way before.

“Adam, if you don’t stop complaining, I will –“

“What, Ders? Then what?”

Adam jumps out of his chair, ready for yet another confrontation, but Anders stays seated.

“Woa woa woa there”, Blake interferes quickly and rubs Adam’s shoulders soothingly until he sits back down again. “Maybe – maybe Ders is right, Adam. Maybe she, uh, will be a gain to our household.”, Blake says, obviously proud of his choice of words as he grins as his friend while Anders shakes his head.

“A gain to our household, dude? What like a – a, uh, pet or something?”, Adam retorts, brows furrowed.

“Guys, she’s moving in. She was the only one who sent us an application and we all agreed that it sounded…decent.”, Anders chimes in with a heavy sigh and returns back to his work.

Adam looks at Blake with a frown; a last plea to agree with him, but Blake only shrugs his shoulders, lips compressed in a tight line.

It’s not like Adam is against having another roommate; he had voted for Karl after all. He would never admit it, but he’s scared it could ruin his friendship with his two best buds in the world. A girl living with three dudes? That’s going to be trouble, for sure. What if she falls in love with him? What if Ders and Blake end up jealous? Or what if she tries to change their way of living? Then what? Adam loves his friends, but they’re so easily manipulated –

Adam snaps out of his thoughts long after both Blake and Anders returned back to their work.

“Hey Ders?”

There is still one more thing they didn’t talk about before; something that might complicate things. Something that might changes his friends minds on the matter.

“Yes, Adam.”, Anders answers, not turning around while Blake happily accepts everything that keeps him from actually doing his work as he waits for what Adam has to say now.

“What if she’s hot?”

Anders freezes. Blake’s face drops. Adam smirks triumphantly.


	2. house rules

“I won’t be able to take a proper dump for as long as she lives with us.”, Blake confesses and rubs his hands over his face. “Fuuuuck.”

Adam chuckles, not hiding his naked spite in the slightest as he takes another big gulp of his can of beer.

Instead of hitting the nearest bar after work, Anders persuaded his friends to clean up the house and the spare bedroom a little for their newest member to the household, and they rewarded themselves by chilling on the roof – as usual.

“Blake”, Anders says and looks up from his laptop. “calm down, ok, buddy? You’ll be fine.”

“Oh wow, thank you, Ders. That really helps.”, Blake snaps back sarcastically.

“She has a job, so she won’t be home all the time. In fact, she also works on weekends, so you’ll be good.”

Anders continues typing away on his laptop while Adam grabs another beer from the cooler. “What are you even working on, man? Are you trying to suck up to Alice by taking work home, huh?”

“No, I’m writing down house rules.”, he answers without looking up from the screen.

“House rules?”, Adam spits, grimacing in confusion.

“Yeah, Ders, what kind of house rules are you talking about?”, Blake asks, just as confused as his shorter friend. “We don’t have any official rules.”

“I know”

Anders closes the laptop with a sigh. “They’re for you.”

Both shock and outrage crossed their faces with Blake letting out a high-pitched gasp. “What’s that supposed to mean, dude?”, Adam inquires, still furious.

“Look, guys, I know you don’t really care about our finances, but we do need that roommate, and we can’t afford her to run off after a week of living with you.”

The longer Anders spoke, the darker both Adam’s and Blake’s expression got.

“Again, what’s that supposed to mean, Ders? You make it sound like we’re total weirdos –“, Blake scoffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“No offense”, Anders says, holding up his hands.

“Uh, a lot of offense taken, Anders.”, Adam tells him and chugs down the beer.

“Ok, well – just promise you will not prank her, be creepy or weird, try to have sex with her, smoke weed in front of her just yet, uh, forget to flush the toilet –“

Blake and Adam glance at each other while Anders rants on.

“Excuse me, Ders, but we all know that I’m an extremely attractive young man and I will definitely not turn down a hot chick that wants to bone me. Ever thought of that?”

Blake nods in agreement and leans back in his garden chair.

Anders scoffs. “Alright, Adam. If – and that’s a big if, buddy, - she wants to have sex with you or any one of us, then go ahead.”

“No sabotage though.”, Blake chimes in; pointing at his buds while making serious eye-contact before he opens a beer.

Adam raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

Anders was joking when he said it initially, but then he remembers what Adam said at work. What if she is exactly Anders type? What if they fall in love with each other and he digs his own hole by creating all these house rules which would keep him from acting on his feelings?

“Ok, if the situation occurs where she makes any advances towards one of us, we are allowed to act on it, but only if it won’t affect our friendship or end with her possibly moving out afterwards.”

“No sabotage though.”, Blake repeats all serious.

“Yes, Blake, we’re not allowed to sabotage each other this time.”, Anders agrees, nodding his head. “Right, Adam?”

Adam looks down on his empty beer can, lips pursed, not quite ready to commit to the bargain. He’s still unsure about the whole female-moving-in-situation, but what if there is a chance of sexual intercourse? He cannot let a girl potentially miss out on him.

“Right, Adam?”, Anders repeats, a little louder this time.

“Yes, fine! Geez.”, Adam agrees, crushing the beer can in his hand and yeeting it off the roof.

“Alright” Anders puts his laptop aside and stands up. “Let’s do a pinky promise to seal the deal, guys.”

* * *

You park the rented moving van in the driveway and your stomach almost flips from the nervous tension in your body. Once again you question your decision to move in with three men, three strangers. Oh boy.

You shut off the engine but stay in the van to regain your composure. You don’t want to meet these guys as an anxious mess for the first time after all. At least Anders seemed like a decent guy on the phone. The others, Blake and Adam, you only got to know from a short description.

You take one last deep breath before you get out of the car. If it doesn’t work out, you can always move out – that’s what you continue to tell yourself. Even if there’s no Plan B for you as of now. Shit.

You grab your purse and the brown moving box from the passenger seat and walk up to the front door. Balancing the heavy carton on one arm, you manage to ring the bell quickly before the weight gets too much.

You can hear a sudden hushed conversation behind the door and that’s when you notice several scratches, cuts and bumps in the wood. There’s no time for you to worry about that, because the door opens abruptly, and your new roommates stand in the doorframe.

“Hellooo”, they greet you in singing union, although the shortest one doesn’t seem as excited as the other two.

“Uh, hi”, you greet them and flash an awkward smile. The muscles in your arms start twitching as the box gets heavier with every passing second. “I’m (Y/N).”

The tallest one laughs. “Yes, we know, duh. Let us help you.”, he says and grabs the box from you. “Adam, Blake, let’s help (Y/N) settle in.”, Anders suggests and nudges the shorter one, who has been eyeing you suspiciously since they opened the door, before walking back inside the house.

The curly-headed one smirks at you friendly and you don’t know what you find more impressive; his hair or his incredibly sharp-looking teeth. “I’m Blake, by the way.”, he introduced himself. “Welcome to our fun, uh, house of fun – nevermind.” His smirk fades and his sudden almost shy awkwardness makes you smile as he quickly walks past you towards the van.

Adam crosses his arms in front of his chest, still staring at you, and the silence makes you uncomfortable.

“So, uh, I guess you must be Adam then?” You laugh nervously. “Nice to meet you.”

Adam clicks his tongue. “Huh, we’ll see.”, he murmurs and walks past you.

* * *

You’re still unpacking the few boxes you brought and you’re grateful that the guys have given you a lot of space and privacy while you’re settling in. It was nice of them to help you with the boxes, even going as far as arranging your queen size bed without you asking. Anders insisted and Blake happily obliged while Adam kept acting all mysterious and cold.

He must be the one who was against you moving in. There’s always at least one person like that. Right?

There’s a knock on your open door and you see Anders standing in the doorframe as soon as you turn around.

“Hey, (Y/N), we wanna order some pizza. What kind do you like?”

“Oh, uh –“

“My treat, by the way, to mark the occasion.”, he tells you with a flashy smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

“Uh, thanks”, you answer and clear your throat. “but I don’t really like to order pizza. I, uh, I’d rather make it myself.”

“You know how to make pizza? Dough and all?”, he asks and seems surprised.

You nod, chuckling. “Yeah, my godfather is Italian and shared his old family recipe with me on my 18th birthday.” 

“Oh wow, that’s pretty neat. Maybe you could teach me how to do it sometime.”

You set the now empty box aside and dust off your hands. “I can, but I would have to kill you afterwards.”, you tell him with a nonchalant shrug, but smirk after seeing the surprise on his face.

“I am obviously joking, Anders.”

He breathes a sigh of relief and laughs, pointing a finger at you. “Good one.”

“Not that good, pretty cliché actually.”, you murmur and snort. “But yeah I’d love to make some pizza for you guys. I love to cook.”

Anders leans against the doorframe and watches you rip open another box. “Me too, actually, but both Adam and Blake are kinda picky eaters, y’know? Totally ignorant when it comes to foreign cuisines.” He sighs and it seems like he’s honestly disappointed about that.

“Oh, bummer. I love food from around the world.”

You notice how easy it is to talk to Anders, even though you have only known him for a couple of hours now. Thank god.

“Ders! Adam-bear and Uncle Blazer are frickin’ hungry!”, Blake yells from the living room and you cannot contain your laughter when Adam suddenly imitates a loud bear growl.

“Ders?”, you repeat, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah?”, he answers instinctively, but notices your confusion right away. “Oh, yeah, that’s, uh, that’s my nickname. Anders – Ders, get it?”, he explains and smiles when you nod.

“Sure.”


End file.
